


The Eye Of Bliss

by treasures and trinkets (muutsuki)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys Kissing, Eye Color, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muutsuki/pseuds/treasures%20and%20trinkets
Summary: Day Four: Soulmate AUIn a world where your eye color changes to match your soulmate's hair color, Yuuri Katsuki meets the Russian exchange student Viktor Nikiforov, (who constantly dyes his hair.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my instagram! @yoriitomo

Katsuki Yuuri is sitting in his homeroom whenthe teacher gethers their attention. “Everyone, this is Viktor Nikiforov, a new Russian exchange student.” Yuuri looks up and sees the boy with silvery blonde hair. He has on a maroon turtle neck and a red and white jacket that says, “RUSSIA” in bold lettering.

His friend JJ taps his shoulder, “Yuuri, look at his hair!” He whispers. Yuuri looks into JJ’s coal black eyes, “they match your eyes _perfectly_!” Yuuri pulls his phone out of his pocket and opens the camera under his desk. Had his eyes changed _again_? They were just an extremely light brown/tan color _last week_! Lo and behold, his eyes were a ghostly white color. “Lots of people have white hair, JJ.” Yuuri sighs.

“Yuuri! Jean-Jaques! Stop talking.” Their teacher yells at them and tells Viktor to pick a seat. Well,there’s only one open seat in the entire room, right behind in front of Yuuri. Viktor slowly walks towards him. Yuuri stares at Viktor’s ebony eyes that have a blueish tint (much like his own hair). “Is this seat taken?” Viktor asks, his Russian accent very prominent. “N-no.” Yuuri blushes slightly. Viktor smirks at him. “Good to know.” He plops himself down into the seat.

Later, when lunch comes, JJ invites Viktor to sit with Yuuri, him, and Emil. Viktor plops down across from Yuuri with his bento box. “Hey Viktor!” Yuuri says a bit too quick once the Russian sits. “Hello, Yuuri.” He smiles sweetly. Yuuri can’t help it, but his heart flutters.

 

Next month, Yuuri wakes up to find his eyes are now a pale green hue. He has been developing an undeniable crush on Viktor. Maybe JJ was right, when he said that Viktor may be his soulmate. But JJ has always been a romantic.

When Yuuri walks into homeroom that morning, JJ is already there. JJ takes one look at his eyes and gasps. “Yuur! Your eyes!” Yuuri sighs and looks down. “Yeah, I know. They changed again.”

Yuuri is facing the classroom door when a green haired Viktor walks in. Yuuri’s jaw drops. “JJ. Tonight you need to dye my hair.” He says without looking away from Viktor as he walks over to the pair. “Why?”

“Look.” Yuuri whispers, still slack-jawed. JJ quicly turns around and sees Viktor caught up in conversation with the teacher’s Russian grandson, Yuri Plisetsky. JJ yells out, “oh my God!”

That night, JJ is bleaching Yuuri’s hair in his kitchen. Then he dyes it caramel brown. The next day, Saturday, Viktor invites the two of them (and Emil) to his ice skating match. Turns out, Vikto is an ametur ice skater trying to make it big. When they greet eachother after the match at the exit. Yuuri’s face gets redder than a tomato because Viktor’s irises are _caramel brown_.

 

Two months later, he’s one-hundred percent sure that Viktor had caught on to the fact that him and Yuuri are obviously soulmates. So why hasn’t he said anything?

Everything comes to a head on a hot Sunday. Viktor and Yuuri are walking down the sidewalk. Yuuri’s heart is beating. His eyes are a warm straw-berry-white color. Viktor’s hair is the same color, while _his_ eyes are brown black with brown around the pupils, matching Yuuri’s roots and tips. “Yuuri.” Viktor stops walking. Yuuri somehow knowswhat this is about. “Hm?” And he turns around.

Viktor takes a large stride forward and presses his lips to Yuuri’s. “I’m aware that you’re my soulmate, Yuuri.” He grins and kisses Viktor again.

 

About a year later, The two of them are in college in Detroit. Their eyes and hair still match, of course. They’re happier than ever. North of them in Montana is JJ and his boyfriend, Seung-Gil Lee. Life is good. No, great.

**Author's Note:**

> send me a prompt through an ask on my tumblr treasures-and-trinkets.tumblr.com!


End file.
